Come See What I'm Hiding
by allie ashte 8.4
Summary: Axel's parent's are abusive, and Roxas has fallen for that red-head. Will they ever find a way so they can be together?


Chapter 1 - Love You Never

As Roxas gazed into the centre of their school's courtyard, he noticed a bunch of people gossiping of the whereabouts of murders and sites where children and teens get taken away. But Roxas wasn't staring at the whole group. His eyes was already set on someone. He had his eyes on a lean and sexy Axel. The most popular and (in teachers eyes) naughtiest student at their school. Roxas was a good straight A+ student with the mind of setting his younger sister Namine an example and a standard to reach. However, his older brother Sora seems to have set Roxas an even harder goal to reach. Behaviour. Sora - Teacher's pet, Roxas - Average. If Roxas would just have a 'normal' family then Roxas could be the family's favourite. But he's the middle child. Hardly noticed, feel left out, alone. Roxas knows he shouldn't fall in love. He'll get distracted from his goals. But he _really_ liked Axel, with the knowing of that would bring him down to the ground.

"Here, that peado's been caught!" said a hyper teen, a type of mullhawk haired male, jumping onto the wall near Axel. Axel smirked. Others sighed.

"Now we'll have nothing to talk about now! Thanks Dem!" groaned a red haired female teen, known as Kairi.

"Yes. But now all children AND students won't be taken by strange men, now will we drop the subject, and please don't go out saying there's still someone around, and be SAFE." Miss Korai sighed, eyeing Axel. Axel caught her 'drift'.

"Fine miss. No more playing chicken with the cars anymore. I promise!" Axel moaned and then whispered "I'll be playing with the trams next time, and _actually_ we do have a story."

Demyx gasped. Then jumped in the air with glee. "What is it, Axy! What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, see ya babe the bells gone." And with that they all seperated.

"AXEL!" A quick slam of the door coliding with the wall woke Roxas up from his usual daydream about his secret crush. But as like magic, Axel was there, being yelled at by Mr. Vexen for his usual reason: Late.

Axel sighed momentarily. "Save me the lecture. Sir, I know I'm late." Axel snapped back.

Vexen didn't like Axel. He HATED the fact he had to put up with him in form, Science and English. Axel's main lessons. Vexen thought the shouting and the lecturing would be a daily routine for him.

"I thought we already went through this, Axel. You come late to anymore lessons and I'll have to be putting you into isolation." Vexen replied smoothly. Not so calming for Axel.

"Why the fuck should I get a fucking iso, just 'cuz I'm late? I haven't taken drugs, smoked or had an alchy drink at all, and those who have aren't being punished, but I am! You tell me why? Sir, I'm not going you can fuck yoursen sideways for all I care!" Axel yelled at him

_Wow... I'm taller then Sir. I HAVE to stop growing..._ was the constant thought going through Axel's head. With the arguement ended Axel walked away. Axel shouldn't be punished. Maybe he was somewhere else... Roxas thought.

Mr. Vexen walked back in, sighing.

"I'm ever so sorry for this, class but I have to deal with 'It' and give 'it some work in isolation. I will not tolerate any inappropriate words from anyone to anyone! Am I clear?" He asked, with the silent 'Yeahs' an couple of nods and a lot of 'yes Mr Vexen, we won't'.

Afterwords was a lesson of art. Sitting next to Axel when you have a crush on him is not so easy. Constantly going red in the face when you hear his sultry and god damn sexy voice and looking is even harder. His genuine face and soft lips and sexy emerald eyes with the unique tattoos under them makes him so irresistable and that is for anyone. He doesn't fall in love easily. And no-one knows his past. People ask but no one not even his best friend can get anything out of him.

As Roxas shuffled slightly further away from Axel, he noticed a couple of... scars? On his arm.

"Axel? Ummmm... how did you get them... scars?" Roxas asked out of curiousity. Axel glanced down at the unraveled sleeves, and as almost as fast as the speed of light he hid the marks under his shirt.

"N-nothing. I-I... scorched my arm cooking last night. That's all...!" Axel stammered. Axel knew they was recent, and he was sure Roxas wasn't going to fall for that little white lie, but it appeared to him, it did.

"Oh... okay," Roxas replied looking away again. Roxas thought he was never ever going to be able to go out or even _ask_ out Axel. He was sure Axel had his eyes on someone else anyway.

On the way home from school Axel stopped by the beach to gaze at... nothing. He _hated _his life but he knew he deserved the treatment. One way to get all the anger out of him. As Axel stood up his father tugged him by his sleeve.

"Where have you been, Axel?" Jonah said, pulling him up from the sands like picking up litter. Axel smirked.

"Here. Where the sand is yellow and the sky isn't so fucking grey," Axel replied which earned a scowl from his father.

"When we get back, you're to go to your room and stay there where I'll deal with you later. Clear?" Jonah snapped forcing Axel into their Lamborghini Murciélago. Axel sighed inside. He knew the puishment. He just didn't see why he has them. So he watched the clouds as his father sped past them to reach back to the prison of a home to Axel.

Roxas' thought was constantly drifting from Axel to homework. What did homework have to do with Axel? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He knew one thing though. Axel wasn't going to be in Mr. Vexen's Science lessons anymore, he even heard him so. Sadness evaded Roxas' mind and heart as he gazed at the ceiling. He agreed. He _did _love Axel. So much. He was going to ask him out tommorow. No doubt. Why wait anymore?

_"What have I said, you little bastard? Stop getting involved and fuck off out!" yelled Jonah to the 12 year old Axel. Axel never thought that he didn't deserve any of the punishments or the raise of his father's voice. He answered back._

_"Fine! Alright, I'll go! Just watch me! You AND Mom never seem to look after me anyway!" As Axel stomped away, Jonah grabbed him by the waist and threw him onto the floor and clambered ontop of Axel. Axel struggled and squirmed whilst Jonah pulled down Axel's pants. _

_"Stop it, Dad! Get off me! Let GO!" Axel yelled, whilst Jonah covered his mouth with his cupped hand and threateningly told him that if he tells anyone about this, you'll won't see the next sunrise. Pulling down Axel's underwear, Axel panicked and went for the obvious attack: push him off. Like his father knew what he was thinking, he tied his hands to nearest hard object. _

_"I know what you're thinking Axel, so don't even think about it. And don't even think about calling the police. We'll just pay them off, you know, after you doing drugs, alcohol and smoking I would have thought you would have payed attention what we did to get you out and got them to destroy all the evidence of your criminal records," Jonah paused to slide his tongue inside Axel's mouth whilst he wasn't looking, when Axel smelt alcohol, Jonah started again "I love you so much Axel..." _

_Whilst Axel watched at his father's once so cold had eyes turn soft and light as he gently kissed up and down Axel's neck. Axel moaned in pleasure as his father entered but also trembled in fear. Axel's not the type of person that is scared so easily but then again, the toughest person in the world would trembe before Jonah as he can tell you he loves you or punch your lights out. Jonah pushed harder which made Axel gasp and scream slightly until Jonah sternly glanced at his wimpering son. _

_"You're not clearly ready, but I DON'T feel like I have taken an advantage of you, you little bastard," Jonah sighed pulling out of Axel. Axel sighed in relief and since then Axel's mind played tricks on him since._

"AXEL! We're here now go to your room now," but Axel heard his father mumble "Or my room..."

Axel smirked. "Sure, _dad_, I'll even bring the whip and handcuffs."

Jonah gave a little evil grin. "You do that then, son."


End file.
